


False Coin

by hutchynstarsk



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Louis POV, S2Ep09, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Louis knows now.</p><p>"Asterisk" tag - Louis POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Coin

**Author's Note:**

> My first Suits fic. I wanted to get inside Louis's head. I love the way he's become more complex and that we're learning more of his backstory / personal life. :)

　

　

　

**

False Coin

**

 

by Allie

　

There are some things Louis knows now.

His parents will never be proud of him. (Who would want to marry Louis, or father his children? That’s the only thing _they_ care about, or apparently ever have.)

Jessica will never respect him. ( _Face it, Litt: she just doesn’t._ )

Hardman is a liar and a manipulator. ( _Oh yes, I was your fall guy, was I? You bastard._ ) Hardman knew just the buttons to press—sees right through Louis, the way Louis sees through himself.

If Louis could really believe in himself, maybe it would be easier to accept when other people won’t. To accept the stings and arrows, the little injustices (Harvey, smirking, lording it over him for so long, Jessica smiling and smiling and taking him utterly for granted, his parents and their one-track obsession over a grandchild named "Litt").

It’s hell when your idols crumple.

He’s known for a while that he can only count on himself. Everyone else will expect loyalty but stab you in the back, eventually. Or almost worse, they’ll just ignore you, because you’re not worth the bother of being taken seriously. No matter how many times you prove yourself. No matter how far you go.

You know what? It doesn’t matter.

Idols crumple. Phoenixes fall, burning and dying. Rome burns, and Nero fiddles.

Sometimes you have to burn back.

Louis stands in his office, adjusts his tie, twists his neck, feeling the neck bones crinkle and trying to loosen his ever-tight muscles.

His catch phrase—it didn’t mean anything. Everyone saw through that, too.

You can’t fake confidence. You can’t fake value. Apparently you have to be born with it, like that smirking, thinks-he-shits gold Harvey. Harvey, who gets under Louis’s skin with every smile, and knows it. Delights in it.

You can’t make yourself be that person, hard as you try. (Louis will never, never tell anyone from work—but he once took the Andrew Carnegie course "How to Win Friends and Influence People." It didn’t work. Neither has playing the hardass.)

No, there’s one thing these people respect. It’s when you shit all over them, back.

They’ll never really respect Louis, none of them. They’ll never want him here. Not really. His hard work hasn’t meant a thing to anyone but himself (and even to him, it’s never been _enough_ ).

Louis will never have their confidence.

It’s okay. It’s time he accepts that. Before you can defeat the villains, you have to accept yourself.

But before this thing is over, they’ll be sorry, every entitled, oh-so-confident one of them. Keep him in the dark? Use him? Manipulate him and play on his weaknesses? Play him for fall guy or a little lapdog (or possibly both at once)? Just pile it all on, because Louis will take it. Louis _always_ takes it.

No. There’s one thing these people respect: power. Louis has it now. And he knows how to use it, now.

You might hate him, but you have to respect the man who brings you down.

The man who brings you _all_ down.

It’ll hit them right between the eyes. He won’t turn on one or the other. He won’t be manipulated anymore. He’ll turn on both of them.

From now on, it’s one man for himself: Louis Litt, nobody’s bitch.

_

Hello, Harvey. Jessica. Hardman. Guess what?

You’re about to get Litt up.

_

　

　

　


End file.
